elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Dwemer
mały|536x536px|Duch dwemera z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Dwemerowie (Ald. podziemni ludzie; głębocy ludzie ''Dociekania Dwemerskie, tom I - Thelwe Ghelein ) zwani też '''Krasnoludami' – „zaginiona rasa” merówKrasnoludy, tom 2 – Calcelmo, będąca potomkami aldmerów , osiadła w czasie ery Meretycznej w krainie Dwemereth. Dwemerowie posiadali zaawansowaną technologicznie cywilizację wytwarzając maszynerię parową i elektryczną. Mieli dużą wiedzę na temat mechanizmów parowych zakresie technologii, inżynierii, metod wytwarzania, metaloplastyki, kamieniarki, architektury, urbanistyki, nauki, matematyki, magii i sztuki akademickiej oraz zaawansowanej magii zaklinaniaKrasnoludy, tom 1 – CalcelmoDociekania Dwemerskie, tom II – Thelwe Ghelein. Zniknięcie dwemerów stanowi tajemnicę. W 1E 700, podczas bitwy pod Czerwoną Górą, z nieznanych przyczyn, krasnoludy zniknęły. Dyskusje na temat kto lub co spowodowało zniknięcie dwemerów trwają, a także, czy zniknęli wszyscy naraz czy trwało to jakiś czasKrasnoludy, tom 3 – CalcelmoBitwa o Czerwoną Górę (Morrowind) – Vivek(. Biologia Dwemerowie, wbrew nazwie „krasnolud” byli równie wysocy co pozostałe rasy, czego dowodzi wzrost czasem widywanych krasnoludzkich widm, spotykanych w niektórych z dwemerskich ruin. Ich skóra była śniadaoszara, a włosy czarne i zawsze kręcone, podobnie jak inne mery, posiadali długie spiczaste uszyThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Rasa dwemerów posiadała również wrodzoną zdolność zwaną „Wezwaniem”, która umożliwiała im porozumiewanie się za pomocą telepatiiWrota Otchłani – Seif-ij HidjaStarożytne Opowieści Dwemerów: Chimarvamidium – Marobar Sul. Historia Początki Pierwsi dwemerowie pojawili się w Dwemereth w erze Meretycznej . Era Świtu W czasie Erze Świtu Lorkhan przekonał niektórych Et'Ada do stworzenia śmiertelnego królestwa, które nazywali Mundus. Kiedy Mundus się tworzył, okazało się, że wielu Et'Ada będzie zmuszonych zrezygnować ze swojej mocy. Z tego powodu Et'Ada spotkali się w Adamantowej Wieży podczas spotkania zwanej jako Konwencja (ang. Convention) i ostatecznie zdecydowała, że Lorkhan musiał zostać ukarany za swoje oszustwo, a wyrok został wykonany. Wraz z utworzeniem Mundus, niektórzy z Et'Ada udali się do Nirn, aby tam zamieszkać. Magnus rozdarł dziurę w Aetherius, który stał się słońcem Nirnu. Wiele innych Et'Ada podążyło za Magna Ge, rozrywając mniejsze otwory w Aetherius, które stały się gwiazdami. Różne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor Monomit Przed Erą Ludzi Aedra, które zostały na Mundus, a konkretnie na Nirn, stworzyły Ehlnofey. Ehlnofey z Tamriel stały się Merami. Dwemerowie byli jednym z potomków Ehlnofey. Anuada dla dzieci W pewnym momencie po ich utworzeniu, The Tonal Architects zaczęli badać boskie moce Ehlnofey lub Kości Ziemi. Dwemerowie opracowywali plan, aby spróbować odtworzyć boską moc nieśmiertelności. Większość Dwemerów pragnęła wznieść się na ten sam poziom boskiej mocy, jaką mieli bogowie, łącznie z możliwością bycia nieśmiertelnymi. Era Meretyczna Pod koniec środkowej Ery Meretycznej Dwemerowie osiedlili się w Morrowind w Górach Velothi, pasmo górskie położone pomiędzy Morrowind a Skyrim. Chimerowie osiedlili się w Morrowind, znanej wówczas jako Resdayn. Obie cywilizacje miały bardzo różne społeczeństwa i kultury. Te różnice, a także spory o terytorium i zasoby, spowodowały konflikty między dwiema cywilizacjami 9.Najwcześniejsze Dwemerskie Wolne Kolonie powstały pod koniec Ery. 9 Pierwsza Era Wojny o Eterium Jakiś czas po 1E 221, Dwemerowie podczas prac wydobywczych w FahlZhardum Din (szerzej znane jako Czarna Przystań) odkryli nowy minerał który nazwali Eterium. Wojny o Eterium Dziennik Katrii - Katria Zawiązano pakt między Czarną Przystanią, Arkngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft i Bthar-zel, obecnie znanym jako Przeprawa Skrytego Ludu. Obowiązki tego projektu zostały rozłożone między miasta; Arkngthamz służył jako główne centrum dowodzenia i główny ośrodek badawczy, podczas gdy Raldbthar, który był głównym źródłem eterium, otrzymał rolę zajmującą się operacjami wydobywczymi. Mzulft został wykorzystany jako miejsce składowania ale nie wiadomo, jaką rolę odegrał Bthar-zel. Kuźnia Eterium zostało zbudowane głęboko pod miastem Bthalft, gdzie artefakty z minerału były konstruowane w ściśle kontrolowanych warunkach. 12Mapa położeń krasnoludzkich osiedli w SkyrimW krótkim czasie każde z czterech miast-państw, które były częścią projektu, ostatecznie podjęło próbę przejęcia kontroli nad samą kuźnią, co ewidentnie doprowadziło do wybuchu wojny, znanej jako Wojny o Eterium . Minęły dziesięciolecia, gdy wojna toczyła się w całym Skyrim, a wraz z upływem czasu wojna zaczęła osłabiać Dwemerskie miasta-państwa w Skyrim co ostatecznie doprowadziło, do osłabienia ich imperium. 11 W końcu Wysoki Król Gellir ze Skyrim zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, by zmiażdżyć osłabione Dwemerskie miasta-państwa i poprowadzić swoje armie przez Skyrim w kampanii wojennej która miała doprowadzić do całkowitego opanowania tej krainy. Gellir ostatecznie opanował większość dwemerskich osiedli w zaledwie trzy lata 11.Sto lat później, około 1E 324, Dwemerowie odzyskali przyczółek w Skyrim i ostatecznie odzyskali i zjednoczyli większość miast i terytoriów, które utracili podczas wojny. Przyjmuje się, że sam projekt związany z eterium został porzucony, ponieważ ryzyko jest zbyt duże, lecz nie ma dowodów na poparcie tej teorii. 11 Relacje z Chimerami Pomimo tego, że wpływy Dwemerów na Tamriel były bardzo rozległe geograficznie, najwięcej ich śladów odnotowano w Morrowind. Nie było tam jednak lekko, ponieważ oprócz nich, drugim osadnikiem w Resdayn byli Chimerowie. Przodkowie Mrocznych Elfów kochali i czcili Daedra, Krasnoludy natomiast gardzili Daedrami, co poróżniło ich z sąsiadami. Jednakże to nieporozumienie nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Kiedy Resdayn zostało zaatakowane przez Nordów, Chimerowie i Dwemerowie walczyli ramię w ramię, aby odeprzeć atak najeźdźcy, co było początkiem ocieplenia się ich stosunków. Podczas wojny, generał Chimerów Indoril Nerevar oraz generał Dwemerów Dumak Pół-Ork, bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili. Po odparciu Nordów ogłosili oni zgodę pomiędzy swoimi rasami. Pewnego dnia, Nerevar, aby utrzymać ten kruchy pokój, udał się do dwemerskich zaklinaczy i zamówił pierścień Księżyc-i-Gwiazda, który dodawał nosicielowi charyzmy. Za jego pomocą przekonywał on dwemerską i chimerową ludność do tego jak ważne są ich dobre relacje. Pokój ten został ostatecznie zniszczony. Krasnoludy w centrum Czerwonej Góry ukrywały znalezione wcześniej Serce Lorkhana. Artefakt o mocy tak potężnej, że aż potrafił przemienić zwykłego śmiertelnika w pół-boga. Dwemerowie starali się za jego pomocą stworzyć swoje bóstwo – Numidium. Gdy Chimerowie dowiedzieli się od wodza Rodu Dagoth, Dagoth Ura o tych przerażających planach, od razu chwycili za broń i ruszyli na wojnę. Tak właśnie rozpoczęła się Bitwa o Czerwoną Górę. Zniknięcie Dwemerów mały|220x220px|Yagrum Bagarn, ostatni żyjący dwemer, z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Jak na razie, nie ma ogólnodostępnych dowodów potwierdzających jakąkolwiek teorię o tej tajemniczej rasie. W The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Nerevaryjczyk dowiaduje się od pół-boga Viveka, że Dwemerowie zaginęli podczas Bitwy o Czerwoną Górę. Ogólnoprzyjętym scenariuszem jest to, że podczas konfliktu z Dunmerami Kagrenak, użył swoich narzędzi, aby doprowadzić do nagłego zniknięcia całej rasy. Oczywiście, Dwemerowie kompletnie nie zniknęli. Dowodzi temu ostatni żyjący Dwemer, Yagrum Bagarn, oraz duch Dwemera znaleziony przez Nerevaryjczyka w Twierdzy Smutku. O wyginięciu rasy mówi fragment księgi Nerevar pod Czerwoną Górą: „I oto na polu bitwy trójka doradców Nerevara patrzyła, jak armia Dwemerów rozsypuje się w pył. Odebrano im bowiem nieśmiertelność i czas upomniał się o nich.” Społeczeństwo Dwemerowie byli wysoce inteligentną i z reguły samotniczą rasą Elfów, którzy żyli na Tamriel, głównie w Morrowind w Erze Meretycznej i w Pierwszej Erze. Stworzyli bardzo zaawansowaną technologicznie i potężną cywilizację. Społeczeństwo Dwemerów generalnie nie zachęcało do używania technologii zamiast magii, ale ogólny pogląd ich społeczeństwa był taki, że magia była nieważna i bezcelowa; tak bardzo, że większość innych ras uważała je za "prześmiewców i profanerów boskości" Siedem Klątw - Gilvas Barelo. Dwemerowie nazywani byli złowrogą rasą, ponieważ według wielu uczonych z Pierwszej Ery, Dwemerowie obawiali się Dunmerów, Nordów, Redgardów, a może nawet samych bogów. Z drugiej strony Dwemerowie uważano za szlachetne i honorowe istoty, z legendami, które mówią o ich bohaterskich czynach. Dziennik Mirtila Angotha - książka przetłumaczona przez Calcelmo Niewiele prac pisemnych opisuje wygląd, osobowość lub osiągnięcia poszczególnych Dwemerów; większość wiedzy Dwemerów dotyczy rasy jako całości. Ponadto nie jest jasne, czy Dwemerowie byli zjednoczoną grupą , czy też dzielili się na klany. Dwemerowie w przeciwieństwie do innych ras Merów zdają się czcić pogoń za logiką i nauką. Osoba, której kariera związana była z filozofią, matematyką, metalurgią i / lub architekturą czy jakąkolwiek nauką, prawdopodobnie zostałaby wyniesiona na najwyższe, najbardziej szanowane i najbardziej prestiżowe stanowiska w społeczeństwie Podziemnych Elfów. Ci, którzy studiowali i rozumowali, osiągnęliby pozycję, która równałaby się "duchowieństwu w kulturze bardziej mistycznej". Pomysł ten jest wspierany przez fragment dwemerowskiego tekstu odzyskanego z ruin Irkngthand i przetłumaczony przez uczonego Dwemerów Thenwe Ghelein, który uważa, że jest on związany z Klanem Rourken. Podczas gdy niektórzy uczeni interpretują te słowa jako dowód na poparcie tego, że Dwemerowie mogli czcić Mundus, Thelwe Ghelein wysuwa hipotezę, że cytaty z Dwemeris są powiązane ze społeczeństwem i sprawami obywatelskimi . Istnieje kilka znanych rang w społeczeństwie Dwemerów, w tym Najwyższy Kapłan, Narzędzia Kagrenaka - Gilvas Barelo Generał, Lord, Radca i Protektor. Kroniki Nchuleft - anonimowy Altmer Główną pozycję w społeczeństwie Dwemerów stanowiła organizacja Tonal Architect lub Magowie (Magecrafter's). Z reguły byli to rzemieślnicy i magowie-inżynierowie, Tonal Architects specjalizowali się w magicznych technologiach i urządzeniach, i byli prowadzeni w swoich badaniach przez Przywódcę Tonal Architect . Technologia mały|298x298px|Krasnoludzka Sfera z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dwemerowie byli świetnymi zaklinaczami, ale oprócz tego nie parali się zbytnio magią. Zamiast niej woleli swoją technologię. Pomimo swojego zniknięcia w czasie Pierwszej Ery (tysiące lat przed wydarzeniami z The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim), Krasnoludy dalej pozostają najbardziej rozwiniętą technologicznie cywilizacją na Tamriel. W ich ruinach można spotkać wiele maszyn parowych oraz swego rodzaju robotów. W The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Nerevaryjczyk dowiaduje się od ostatniego żyjącego Dwemera, że nie zniknął on z Tamriel, ponieważ w czasie Bitwy o Czerwoną Górę, przebywał on w innej Domenie. Filozofia Nie wiadomo dokładnie czy Krasnoludy czciły bogów. W notatce autorstwa pół-boga Viveka Bitwa o Czerwoną Górę możemy wyczytać, że „Dwemerowie woleli swoich bogów Rozumu i Logiki”, niestety nie mamy pojęcia o tym, czy była to zwykła przenośnia, czy może bezpośrednie odniesienie się do ich religii. Wiemy natomiast, że gardzili oni czczonymi przez ich sąsiadów Daedrami. W książce Azura i skrzynia Dwemerowie wyzywają Azurę na grę w zgadywanie i udaje im się ją oszukać, po czym ta nakłada na nich klątwę. To pokazuje, że patrzyli oni a bogów bardziej z ciekawością, aniżeli z szacunkiem. Ciekawostki * Stworzyli własnego boga – Numidium. * Jedynym, wciąż żywym, przedstawicielem tej rasy jest Yagrum Bagarn, żyjący w wieży Tel Fyr w Morrowind. * Nazwa „krasnoludy” ma swój źródłosłów w nazewnictwie pozostałych przy życiu gigantycznych ehlnofey . * Byli Pionierami Zaklinania, wykorzystywali Kryształy Dusz do zasilania swoich maszyn. * Podróżowali między płaszczyzna daedrycznych książąt. * Są oni odpowiedzialni za oślepienie falmerów. * Każdy krasnoludzki kat, czyli „Chun Abakch”, zawsze krył swoją twarz pod kapturem z materiału znanego jako spidersilk, barwionego na czarno. Z tego samego materiału dwemerowie szyli całuny pogrzeboweOpis Deep Elf Executioner's Hood z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. * Falion, z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, twierdzi, iż, podróżując po Otchłani, napotkał, między innymi, dwemerów. * Krasnoludy jako elfy występowały w mitologii skandynawskiej, gdzie podług Eddy Młodszej zamieszkiwali Niðavellir, zwany też Svartalfheim, nazywani Svartalfar czyli „śniadymi elfami” żyjących tam razem z Myrkalfar lub Dökkalfar „mrocznymi elfami”. Galeria The Art of Morrowind 44.jpg|Szkic dwemerów z książki The Art of Morrowind Posąg Dwemera (Morrowind).jpg|Pomnik dwemera z gry The Elder Scroll III: Morrowind Przypisy Nawigacja cs:Dwemer de:Dwemer en:Dwemer es:Dwemer fi:Dwemer fr:Dwemer it:Dwemer nl:Dwemer ru:Двемер uk:Двемер id:Dwemer Kategoria:Rasy wymarłe Kategoria:Lore: Merowie